


The Lost Light

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel won't know until later, Fallen Angel, Sam and Dean have to be parents, Season/Series 03, Young Angel - Freeform, not in the way you think, please give this a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: It wasn't something they all expected. For the leaf from the heavenly garden to lose a leaf. A new angel took life that day, the small light however never did reach Michael. On that day, a power the heaven would never know existed floated down gently to the darkness below. Ending up in the most unlikely of places, near the Winchesters, just after the gates of hell opened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was reading alot of young angel stories and listening to the sound track of Ori and the Blind Forest, and wondered what if a angel that Chuck created didn't stay in heaven, but rather at the age of a newborn was taken in by Sam during the time of crises in season 3.
> 
> Rules apply that young angels true forms vary with angels. This one will be much different the others as he crashed to earth.  
> Unlike with most fully grown angels, a young angels true form doesn't burn the eyes out of a human as they do not have enough power to really hurt one.  
> Raising an angel is fairly similar to having a cat or something. By no means am I saying angels are like animals. But they do not act like human babies either. Make things a little easier on me as I never had a kid.  
> Young angels typically learn faster the human babies do. However this young angel can not talk most of the time as English is harder to learn then his native tongue. Make sense?  
> Finally, Heaven's Host will find out about the small angel once Castiel comes in around season 4. These first few characters is to establish what is going on. So bare with me.
> 
> I can take constructive criticism, but I won't take out right flaming. If you don't like this idea, you an move on with your day. If you do, a comment or kudos are very much appreciated.

A writer sat at his desk, fingers gently moved along the keyboard as the events played in his mind. "Angels never truly get involved in matters of the world called Earth. Humans to them are not really worth their time in their eyes. They had each other, that seemed like enough. 

Taking in, what seems to many, carefully laid plans in the hopes of creating paradise they were blind to what was happening in their own home. All expect one, who watched the large tree near a sort of chair sway in an unknown breeze. The leaves shuttered, moving like waves on the water. And before his own eyes, a small blue leaf was pluck off and moved with the wind. 

He wouldn't say he didn't know what this meant as he watched the light fade off into the distance, but he couldn't say what he did not know would happen to the small light. For instead of heading to an area within sight of another angel, the small light floated away, over to the gates and down to the worlds below.

It is said in times of need, angels should be there for humanity. Whether this light knew of that or not would be a mystery even to itself. Not having a destination as the wind carried it to where the now lost light was needed. 

Ending up in the most unlikely of places, something no angel would think possible for something so pure. A run down hotel, with two boys inside.

And just like that, the lost light was now found."

He leaned back with a smile as the short prologue for his new books was finished. Now to see what would happen next to this small light.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I do not own Supernatural))

Sam wasn't sure what they'd do now as he read through the book on crossroad's demons. He didn't want to think that he'd lose his brother all because of some stupid deal. He stared at the book, frowning to himself as it was all things they already knew, nothing of what he was looking for. Sam looked up at his brother in the hotel (or house I was never sure.) to see him smile he smiled back going back to reading. 

Sam huffed going to close to book when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see something light blue float across the sky. Now, he wasn't one for jump into things that looked weird, much less a leaf that was glowing. But, he was curious about it for some reason. He opened the squeaky car door and closed it, leaving the book inside as he watched the leaf float in the wind.

Looking to see Dean wasn't at the door, he moved to follow it. Sam wasn't sure why he so readily did so, curiosity, or maybe something more. Regardless he watched as the lead floated down on the patch of grass. Carefully he approached it, being a hunter he knew never to just trust things so quickly. Sam covered his eyes as the leaf flashed with light, which dimmed as quickly as as it came. 

Sam looked to see a strange like creature with white skin or fur, two long floppy ears that hugged it's body, this creature was about the size from the ground to his knee. A soft blue light glowed around it in the darkness of the night. It had it's eyes closed and a long, cat like tail wrapped around it for warmth. Tentatively Sam bent down to get a closer look, only for the creature to open it's large blue eyes and looking at his.

The creature let out a soft, strange noise tilting it's head at Sam as if curious. It's ears moved a bit as Sam looked around with no sign of anything. Biting his lower lip he reached out placing his hand on it's head. The skin felt cool and smooth, like fur yet not fur at all. The creature let out the same sound, closing it's eyes and nuzzling Sam's hand back happily.

The youngest Winchester stared at something he hadn't really seen in books. It didn't seem to have sharp teeth for biting him, nor any long claws that would do harm in fact it's claws were too tiny to do anything. To Sam, it seemed like something of a newborn. He picked up the creature, find it to be rather light weight and warm to the touch. He looked around, nothing was nearby growling at him, so did this thing not have a.. mother or something?

He nearly jumped as the creature moved down his arms on wobbly legs and cling onto his chest making what could only be a cooing noise as it nuzzled his shirt for warmth. Sam was silent, not sure what to say or do. He knew s a hunter he had to kill things that would harm humans, yet this little guy didn't look like he could hurt a fly. He had no idea what it was, but, he couldn't find in him to kill it. Leaving it here wouldn't work, as it seemed this creature had no mother nothing to protect it should something darker want to make it a snack. With the demons loss, and how bright the light was from it, Sam didn't have a doubt that it wasn't evil and demons wouldn't like how bright it was.

He sighed picking it up in his arms to hear soft snores almost. Sam gave a small smile at that as he shook his head. He hoped Dean didn't freak when he saw it. But, something in him when he held the creature gave him hope, a sort of soft warmth when he held it close to him. Something that in these past few days had been lacking in his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Lucas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found a name for the little guy. I went with Old English or Welsh, and (I think) in Hebrew that means 'Light'.

Lucas, as they now called him, sat in the car as Sam and Dean were in the cafe. His long ears twitched as he could hear Sam talking to a man named Bobby on the phone. His large blackish blue eyes stared up at the window, patiently waiting for them to return. His tail was around him as Lucas watched it move curiously. It was a cool day out, making the car feel cozy. 

The small creature watched as people walked by, possible seeing himself as a small white cat in the car. He put his head on his hand like paws staring at the leather of the car. Dean hadn't liked the idea of a 'animal' in the back of his car. But when Sam proved he wasn't a threat, didn't shed, and wouldn't claw up the furniture, begrudgingly that took him in, Sam named him Lucas. 

The man named Bobby hadn't found anything that hurts these 'demons' to hurt him, so they ruled out that he could be one of these things. Not even Lucas was sure what he was, he understood Sam and Dean, he understood the people around him, but he himself couldn't talk to them. It came out like gibberish and for Lucas it frustrated him, he wanted to say thing, to tell them how he felt. 

So far he loved the taste of that thing Dean called 'Jerky' when they tried to feed him things. He ate like them, just not as much as a cat or dog would. Lucas himself didn't feel hungry every day, more like every week. He would let out this high pitch chirp sound when he was hungry, that they seemed to understand after the third time he did it.

Lucas would often listen to how Sam would tell Dean not to make him eat 'Junk Food'. He did like it when Sam would give him these things called 'Fruit' it tasted sweet yet nice. Yet often he would feel sticky around his mouth after having one called 'Blackberries'. Sam laughed a bit at the sight of the dark blackish blue around his mouth, a laugh that Lucas tried to get him to do from time to time. In his mind, Sam didn't laugh much.

After the first meeting, he was kept in the car when these things called 'Demons', seven of them, attacked the two taking care of him. Lucas remembered the smell of them burning them in the morning, and the smell of salt on his family. Lucas perked up at the doors opened and they were on the move, he jumped up and put his front legs on Sam's shoulder looking at the book he was reading. Sam casually petted his ear as he cooed softly leaning his head on his caretakers shoulder.

"You know we still don't know what this little guy is." Dean commented. At least he stopped calling Lucas an 'it' so in his mind that was a plus. Lucas moved his tail making a purr like sound to show he was happy.

"I've been looking everywhere, the closest thing I found was some type of good luck creature that didn't have a single name." Sam sighed closing the book as Lucas looked at him curiously. Dean shrugged at that as they drove on and stopped at a motel, Lucas crawled into Sam's back as he grabbed it, knowing the routine by now as he was hidden in it. Some places didn't allow 'Pets', so he was 'Smuggled' in. 

Some of the words were very strange, yet they seemed to somehow fit in his mind. Lucas poked his head out once the bag was opened and set on the ground. He jumped out and over to Sam purring softly as he curled up on his bed. Sam seemed to smile a bit and petted his head, "Alright, you can rest here, but I'll wake you if anyone other then Dean walks in." he promised.

Lucas cooed at that as he curled up and slowly drifted off to sleep at the sound of Sam moving around the place.


End file.
